Bluebeard
A Viking played by Devon Brinner in The Five Moons of Japan. You are the Viking captain recruited by Susano during his campaign during Scandinavia. Growing up in a region that was just coming out of its Age of Mythology, you were of one of the first generations to not be told of the exploits of the Norse gods in present-tense. This was all the past now and it truly saddened you. Still, deep down, you knew that there had to be gods out there somewhere. You were named after one, after all. Unfortunately, you came from a merchant family that had a shop set up in town and never really traveled. When you were 13, you ran away from home to become a seafarer. You went from town to town until you arrived in a coastal village that served primarily as a trading outpost for ships going around to Europe in the South and the vast country of Siberia to the East. There, you encountered a crew of Vikings showing off some of their pillaging spoils in a tavern. Entering, you introduced yourself, Loki Skuldelev, and requested that the Vikings take you on their adventures so that you could seek gods. After a moment’s pause, they all burst out laughing at you. You were not one to be easily dissuaded, however, and asked that they give you a task to prove your worth. Noting your interests in the old Norse gods, they told you about a drinking horn kept in the village leader’s home that was supposedly used by Thor when he challenged the giants. You successfully stole it, only to learn that it had not been used Thor at all. It was just a regular gold drinking horn. Still, the crew agreed to let you join them and so you learned the ways of seafaring. For 30 years, you rose through the ranks of fame and infamy in Scandinavia and abroad and became known as “Bluebeard.” During this time, you sailed all over Europe and even reached Arabia once but you never found your gods. Even the mythical beasts were dying out. The disappointment and frustration of your voyages, not to mention the frequent company of the rowdiest crowd of seafarers in the world, made you bitter, cold, and angry. Then one day 4 years ago, you were in the coastal land of Balt, just south of Scandinavia, and finally received word of a god: a storm god named Susano, who was traveling the world with a band of warriors. You prepared to set out for Susano’s homeland of Nippon at once. The day before you set sail, you were approached by a mysterious pale young man who carried an aura of literal cold around with him. He called himself Ice Swordsman Nikita Sokolov and said that he had heard of your planned journey to Nippon and wished to join you. He said he had some unfinished business to attend to on behalf of his late mother. You admired his spirit and agreed to take him aboard. The day after you set sail, you encountered a violent storm that destroyed your ship. The causer of the storm, Susano himself, saw the two of you still alive amongst the driftwood and brought you to land. He explained that he had been watching the two of you for several weeks and had decided to test you. Apparently, both of you passed and were recruited to his unit, the Order of the Sea Serpent, which was set to return to Nippon to overthrow their current gods. At that moment, you almost didn’t care that more gods might be forced from the world, for you truly desired more than anything just to be in the service of one of them. During your travels, you and Nikita have become best friends, even though he is about 23 years your junior. Category:Characters Category:The Five Moons of Japan